


Heathers one shots

by Demeandbomba, Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, correctly, i don’t know how to tag, sometimes SFW, sometimes nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: A collections of one shots! For chansaw and soon mcduke, I hope you all enjoy, some will be nsfw some will be not, updates maybe every few days or weeks apart from each other, just if I decide to write anythingEnjoy 😊1. Sick day (chansaw)2. Valentines day (chansaw)3. Asking Veronica out (chansaw)4. Veronica's nightmare (chansaw)5. Interruptions (chansaw)6. long distance lovers (chansaw)7. Christmas together (chansaw)8. "We'll be right over! you won't be sad for long!" (chansaw and mcduke)coming soon9. "can we be 17?" ".....I'm 16 Veronica" "oh yeah" (chansaw)10. "let me kiss your scars" (chansaw)11. middle school girlfriends (chansaw and mcduke)
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	1. Sick day

Heather was lay in her double bed, wrapped up in a heavy blanket and her red robe, her head was engulfed by the pillows, her cheeks were puffy and her eyes watery. Veronica had taken the day off to look after her sick girlfriend and was in a spare robe of heathers as she entered the room.

“Ronnie I’m dying, this is the end tell my parents I hate them and maxed out their credit cards, and I don’t regret a fucking thing, also tell duke to shut up at least once a day to keep her in line, give Mac constant cuddles or she’ll die because she’s the sunshine and-“ “heather shut the fuck up your not dying you have a cold and a headache, here I’ve made you some chicken soup and a cold towel for your fever” she kissed Heather on the forehead and placed the towel over her head, heather happily welcomed the coldness with a groan. 

“you’ll regret saying that when I’m in the ground and you have to admit that you let me die or didn’t take me to the hospital because the great dr Veronica sawyer thought she could cure my deathly disease with chicken soup.........but thank you baby, you’ve made my last hours bearable”. 

Veronica smiled “what are you smiling at?” “Just at how much you still act like a bitch even though your ill” heather huffed, “If this is your way of making me feel better try again, because this is seriously lacking” Veronica rolled her eyes and crawled under the covers, cuddling behind chandler and resting the blondes head on her chest “will this make you feel better?” “Maybe” heather grumbled Veronica ran her fingers through heather’s hair, an action that the brunette knew she loved “okay I like that, keep doing that and I might not die”.

Veronica spent a few minutes absentmindedly running her fingers through heather’s hair and placing little kisses on her neck and shoulder, she finally heard her snoring and moved as carefully as she could out of the bed, slipping out she took the empty soup bowl and crept out of the room. Walking downstairs she made her way to the kitchen and was met with mr chandler “oh hi” he looked up at her “ah miss sawyer, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?” “I’m taking care of heather, she has a cold and headache” the man rolled his eyes, “she’s probably being over dramatic, always trying to get out going to the country club with her mother” Veronica ignored him and washed the bowl, mr chandler spoke again “what is your relationship with my daughter?” Veronica froze, he continued “I only ask because you spend a lot of time here, more time than those other friends of hers, I don’t want to assume your dating but I can’t help but wonder” Veronica licked her lips as she struggled to come with a response, did he know they were dating, oh god what was she going to say?, fortunately for her she didn’t have to think about a response.

“Father please don’t interrogate my girlfriend, it’s none of your business what happens in my life, now if you wouldn’t mind, leave my side of the house” heather stood in the kitchen door still looking like death but still with that sassy tone and posture she carried so well. “That’s all I wanted to know, goodbye girls” her dad moved from the kitchen shutting the door behind him, “did he bother you?” Heather walked towards Ronnie “no, but why are you out of bed? You need to rest babe” Veronica hugged her girlfriend who fell into the hug clearly weakened by her cold “I felt you leave the bed and I didn’t like it, so I came looking for you to bring you back to bed and make sure you don’t leave again, it’s a good thing I did apparently, that jackass thinking he can intimidate you” Ronnie giggled “it’s funny hearing you talk with a blocked nose” she kissed her on the cheek and picked her up bridle style, heather gripped her arms around Ronnie’s neck “don’t you dare drop me sawyer” “I would never!, what’s the point in building these muscles up if I can’t carry my gorgeous girlfriend back to bed?” Heather smiled wide “I suppose that’s true, okay come on, I need more cuddles”.

Both girls were now curled up in heather’s bed, they both faced each other, legs intertwined and a content smile on both their faces. “Thank you for looking after me, I guess I’m not going to die” “I’ll always take care of you Heather, you know that” she pressed a kiss to her nose making her laugh, “if I get sick though you’ll have to take care of me” heather frowned “only if I really have too, just don’t get sick when I’m still sick then we’ll have to get the heathers to help and dukes bed side manner is bad, all she does is complain” Veronica raised an eyebrow, “oh like you do?” Heather nodded “exactly!, so you know how bad it’ll be if she did have to help”. 

Veronica pulled heather closer and the blonde nuzzled into the crook of her girlfriends neck, “I promise not to get sick when your sick so the other heathers don’t have to help” “good, I love you Ronnie” “love you too chan


	2. Valentine’s day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Valentine’s Day fun with chansaw

“So what plans do we all have for Valentine’s Day?”, the heathers and Veronica were sat around their lunch table, duke held onto macs hands and Veronica had her head rested on chandler’s shoulder as she asked the question “Hmm maybe we can all go out for dinner?, like a double date! That’d be sweet” Mac smiled at her girlfriend “what do you think honey bun?” Chandler scoffed “really? ‘Honey bun’, that’s a stupid pet name” “oh yeah and what’s yours? Lemme guess, megabitch?” Veronica snorted “ha! It probably should be, she has few pet names, don’t you princess?” Chandler blushed “I told you to stop calling me princess” heather went to stand up but was pulled back onto Veronica’s lap “you weren’t complaining last night” she winked at her blushing girlfriend who mumbled something under her breath, “got something to say baby?” “No”.

“You two are so weird, are we going for dinner or not?” Veronica smiled at the sneering chandler and turned to Mac “sure, let’s meet up around 7” the bell rang, duke groaned “god I hate chem, can’t we skip?” Mac shook her head and kissed duke on the nose “nope we have a test” duke rolled her eyes and whispered “fuck me” “later if you behave yourself, you girls coming” “we’ll catch up” heather quickly got out, duke nodded “okay The girls held hands as they left the canteen. 

Veronica turned back to her girlfriend and saw the pout on her face “what’s wrong darling? Someone a little grumpy?” Heather snorted but stood up from her lap and dragged her to the bathroom ordering the few people in there out. Turning back to Veronica “You upset me Ronnie” chandler lent against the wall and crossed her arms “how are you going to make it up to me?”, she raised an eyebrow her mythic bitch personality coming through but Veronica did not fault.

Veronica huffed and walked towards heather “what am I making up to you?” “You know I don’t like being called princess but you still did it” Ronnie wrapped her arms around heather who turned her face away “I could’ve called you a brat instead” she placed a kiss on her neck “but since its Valentine’s Day sure i’ll make it up to you” she started kissing down her neck and heard the girl above her moan but her face remained stoic. “Oh its one of those days is it? Okay” ronnie continued down her neck and unbuttoned her blazer but heather stopped her “we don’t have time ronnie, just go down” she pushed on ronnies shoulders pushing her down “your attitude changed quick” heather stared down at her with a face she knew all to well “yes ma’am” Veronica smiled at her and got to her knees spreading heathers legs apart noting the wet patch on her underwear “wet already babe?” She said with a smile “Veronica I swear to god just put that mouth of yours to good use for once” heather breathed out pulling on Ronnie’s hair to stop talking. 

Veronica complied and licked her over her underwear earning a moan from the blonde “gotta be quiet princess, we’re in a public place” she pulled her underwear to the side and slowly licked at Heather “hmm you taste so much better than the cafeteria food we’re forced to have” “I should bloody well hope so” heather breathed out again, lifting one leg over the brunettes shoulder, hopefully no one walks in or they’d have a lot of explaining to do. 

“Where have you been you missed chem” Veronica sat down on the bleachers next to duke, “heather needed cheering up if you know what i mean” she winked at duke “you two are unbelievable, really at school, in a bathroom I’m guessing?” “Better than you and Mac basically being caught by miss flemming in a classroom” “hey! it was her fault for wanting to start the lesson earlier, we so didn’t deserve that detention” they both laughed and waited for their girlfriends to start cheer practice “time for our favourite time of the day” duke agreed “we sound like Ram and Kurt with how we talk about the girls” veronica smiled “I guess, but while their fantasising about sleeping with them, we’re actually the ones in between their legs” the girls cackled drawing attention from the cheer squad and their girlfriends.

They waved and Veronica licked her lips making chandler blush, duke and Mac shared a knowing glance, “you know chan, I’ve never seen you so happy before” she smiled “yeah well, I’ve never had such an amazing woman in my life”, she smiled “and I could say the same about you little miss sunshine” Mac giggled “dukes the rainbow that brightens up the sky after a rainy day” “god we are so corny”.

AT HOME

“You look beautiful ronnie” Veronica stepped out of heathers bathroom wearing a simple black dress with a low neckline and some blue heels giving her even more height above her short girlfriend, he hair was in a bun exposing the hickey that heather gave her earlier on the drive home from school.

Heather on the other hand was dressed in a maroon colored suit and a blue tie and her hair down with her signature red scrunchie. “You look beautiful too, I especially love the tie” Veronica walked over to heather and pulled her in by her tie for a kiss.

“Oh! I almost forgot” heather pulled away and went to her bedside table pulling out a box with a ribbon tied around it, turning back to Veronica “I got you a gift” Veronica took the box and admired the ribbon “you didn’t have to Heather I didn’t get you anything” Veronica smiled sadly but Heather pulled her into a hug, “hey, we’ll have no sadness on Valentine’s Day, you gave me a great gift the day you said yes to being my girlfriend” she pulled away and kissed her on the cheek wiping away the tear that threatened to fall from her eye “now come on open it, we’ll have to set off soon” Veronica smiled and undid the ribbon and opened the box “oh Heather it’s beautiful” she pulled out a heart shaped locket attached to a golden chain “you really like it?!” Veronica kissed her “of course I do, it’s beautiful baby” “there’s something inside the locket too” Veronica opened the locket and saw a picture of her and heather smiling together and the date they started dating on the other side of the locket. “Heather I love it so much, put it on me?” “With pleasure babe”

Veronica sat down on the bed and heather moved behind her putting the locket on and closing the clasp on the back of her neck she placed a kiss on her neck and shoulder. “Happy Valentine’s Day Ronnie” “happy Valentine’s Day heather”


	3. Asking Veronica out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers having a mid life crisis, at 17, haven’t we all? 😂
> 
> Warning for the word dyke again

Heather chandler was pacing around her bedroom to the confusion of the other heathers who had just walked in, “er what’s wrong Heather?” Mac spoke first while duke sat down on her bed “I’m having a mid life crises!” Duke scoffed “your 17 heather calm down, Did daddy’s money run out?” Chandler stopped pacing and glared at duke “i need some more friends” “yeah but with your bitchy attitude you won’t find any” Mac rolled her eyes and sat with duke silently scolding her.

“Just tell us what happened Heather”

“I like girls! And I mean really like girls, like I wanna kiss girls and hold their hands and wake up in their arms on a fall day and cuddle closer to Veronica as she kisses my head and rubs my back” the other heathers gasped “you like Veronica?!” They spoke at once “what? I never said Veronica didn’t you hear me? I’m a lesbian!” Duke sat up “yeah whatever we heard that but then you said you wanted to wake up with Veronica and have her kiss you and rub your back”

Chandler fell back against the wall “fuck me gently with a chainsaw, I like Veronica sawyer” Duke laughed out loud “oh wow really?! I would never have known” “duke baby I love you but your not helping the situation” duke laughed and kissed Mac “I know but I like winding her up” chandler had sunk down to the floor and had her head in her hands, Mac looked over at her and whispered to duke “what should we do?” “I’ve got it” duke stood up from the bed and walked over to chandler “alright pussy get up” Mac gasped and chandler looked up at duke with a raised eyebrow “who the hell do you think you are calling me a pussy?” I’m one of your best friends now come on get up” chandler got to her feet and duke smiled “okay here’s the plan, your going to ask Veronica out tomorrow, she’s going to say yes, you’ll both go on that date and finally you’ll end the night by having a make out session in the back of your Porsche, got it?” Heather showed a small smile “I guess that sounds nice”.

“Good now, let’s go to sleep, track killed me today” Mac chuckled “yeah it was like watching a chicken run away from a wolf” “hey! I wasn’t that bad” Mac got up and cuddled behind duke “you were bad enough”.

The heathers walked into school, the students parted as they made their way through the halls, a typical day at westerburg. “Hey heathers” Veronica was lent against her locker as the girls arrived “look heather its the object of your wet dreams” duke whispered, heather blushed and elbowed duke in the stomach “shut the fuck up heather” she whispered back. Mac ignored the girls and hugged Veronica “hey ronnie! I missed you” Veronica laughed “heather we saw each other yesterday” “yeah but you didn’t come to our sleepover last night and I can only take so much of the other heathers” “even your girlfriend?” Mac looked at duke and back at ronnie “especially my girlfriend” all the girls laughed. 

Chandler spoke first “so where were you last night Veronica?” “I was out with JD we went on a date to the 7/11, doesn’t sound romantic but it was nice enough” “oh so you ditched us for the psycho trench coat kid?” Heather deadpanned, Veronica was shocked “am I not allowed to date who ever I want?, I didn’t think I had to ask your permission heather” the other heathers stepped back from the increasingly awkward situation occurring “come with me” “what?” “You heard me” chandler grabbed Veronica’s arm and dragged her into a close toilets shouting at others to get out. 

Duke and Mac looked at each other “she’s not subtle is she?” Mac shook her head “no she isn’t”. 

“What’s your fucking problem heather?!” veronica shrugged her arm from heather’s tight grip “you can’t date Jason” veronica frowned “why not?, we may be friends but that doesn’t give you the right to tell me who and who not to date!” Heather folded her arms “you just can’t okay!” “Why not?!” “BECAUSE I WANT TO DATE YOU” heather stepped back and covered her mouth, silence engulfing the room 

“What?” Veronica finally got out “what do you mean you want to date me?” Heather stood against the wall “I mean, I want to date you, take you to dinner, make you laugh, kiss you randomly like Mac does to duke, wake up with you and stare at you for a few minutes before kissing you to wake you up!” Her face was now red and her breathing ragged veronicas face was also red but she was unsure how to feel “I…er don’t know what to say” heather sighed and closed her eyes ‘just do it heather, you’ve already come this far’ “just go on a date with me, any restaurant you want I can afford it, please?” Veronica let out a small laugh after a while coming to a realisation “this is a joke right?, you want me to say yes so you can go around telling everyone I’m a dyke” heather felt like she had been slapped across the face “no! No Ronnie this isn’t a joke, why would I do that?” “Because your heather chandler the slut of the school” chandler’s eyes widened “I’m not a slut! I don’t fuck every guy I see or hang out with!” Veronica scoffed “please! I’ve heard rumours” “so you believe the rumours that Kurt and ram spread around the school?, your being ridiculous!” Chandler hadn’t realised she had stepped closer to Veronica “oh and your expecting me to believe all of a sudden you’re a lesbian?” Veronica stepped closer too “why is it so hard to believe?” Heather moved again “because it doesn’t sound real” Veronica stepped closer.

They were so close that Veronica noticed the freckles scattered on heather’s face and she found herself connecting them like a constellation, heather stared into Veronica’s eyes noticing how brown they actually were ‘wow her eyes are gorgeous’ heather swallowed “fuck it” she grabbed Veronica face and kissed Veronica hard feeling Veronica tense but then relax into the kiss kissing heather back just as hard, heather felt arms snake around her waist and pull her closer, heather moved her hands from her face to around her neck, heather pushed her tongue into her mouth getting a moan from the brunette making heather smile, they pulled away after a while breathless the girls smiled at each other “so, about that date?” Veronica slapped her arm “you get once chance chandler” heather smirked “that’s all I need” Veronica smiled “your so cocky” “I’m going to shut you up now” heather brought her back into a kiss both of them smiling into the kiss.

From outside the bathroom Mac and duke were pressed up against the door listening in “I think their kissing” Mac pulled away “really?, after that argument” duke nodded “yeah, kinda like a hate make out session” “why are our friends so weird?”.


	4. Veronica’s nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica has a vivid nightmare of heather and needs to talk to her girlfriend about it

“Heather?......” Veronica walked through her girlfriends house, the electricity had gone out so the only source of light was from her phone and the occasional patch of lightning coming past the windows.

Veronica made her way up the seemingly never ending stairs time somehow slowing down as she reached heather’s bedroom door “babe?” Veronica opened the door and saw heather on the floor her face illuminated by the lightning, her eyes were white and there was some blue liquid coming from her mouth “oh my god heather!” She fell to the floor and crawled to her girlfriend, picking her up and cradling her in her arms she cried out into her hair 

“No, no why is this happening, heather! Heather! Wake up” 

She rocked back and forth with the love of her life in her arms, cold and limp.

“.....Veronica” the brunette whipped her head around to the sound and saw heather’s ghost “why did you do this to me Ronnie?” “What no! I didn’t....I just got here Heather why?!” 

Heather’s ghost floated towards Veronica and lent down to her “your fault Veronica this is all your fault, I’m dead because of you. You killed your own girlfriend!” 

“Nooooo!” 

Veronica shot upright in bed gasping for air “not....again..” she relaxed her breathing and looked to her left, finding her girlfriend sound asleep and snoring softly.

‘Why does this keep happening?’ 

“Heather.....heather wake up” Veronica nudged heather hearing the blonde groan and swat her arm away, “heather babe!” 

“You fucking pillowcase what do you want? It’s like” she grabbed her phone from the nightstand “3am, how do expect me to look beautiful if I don’t have my beauty sleep” she reluctantly turned around to face Veronica and saw her flushed face suddenly sitting upright too.

“Ronica what’s wrong?” She held Ronnie’s hands and looked into her eyes “what happened?” “Babe I’ve been having nightmares about you, like nightmares of you.......” she let her head fall but heather lifted her chin making her look her in the eye “babe, what were the nightmares about?” 

Veronica hugged heather tight and nuzzled her head into her neck “.......your death...” heather tensed and Veronica started crying “I don’t know why I keep having them but I just know they keep happening and I hate them” heather rubbed her back and soothed her “why didn’t you tell me about them before?, I could’ve helped you or something” 

Veronica nodded through the tears “I know I know, I just didn’t want to scare you because they really scared me” 

Heather shushed her “listen babe you’ve gotta tell me everything, I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s going on, now, why do you think your having these nightmares?” Veronica pulled back and heather used her pj sleeves to wipe away the tears from her eyes 

“Okay, do you think they could be happening because your afraid of losing me?” Veronica thought it over “it could be, I’ve always thought I don’t deserve you, you know, because your you and I’m a nobody?” 

Heather gave a small laugh but kissed Veronica on the cheek “your not a nobody, and you’ll never lose me if anything we’ll probably get married and get a nice house, with a pool obviously, and maybe a dog or cat or snake, I’ve always wanted a snake, and we’ll live out our days together, how’s that sound?” She pulled Veronica into a tight hug and felt her breathing return to normal and return a laugh

“That sounds amazing, can we get a bearded dragon too?” “Hell yeah we’re gonna get a bearded dragon, it’s going to be a whole zoo!”

They both laughed as heather brought them both down back on the bed and she wrapped her arms around Veronica resting her head a little on her neck “now tell me if you have anymore bad dreams okay?” Veronica nodded “I’m definitely going to be dreaming about that zoo we’re going to have when we’re older” “good, I’ll be dreaming about how I can annoy the teachers at school some more, you know, happy dreams” she placed a kiss on Ronnie’s neck “sweet dreams Ronnie” “sweet dreams heather”


	5. Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heather and Veronica just want to have sex but noooooooo we can’t have that now

“Are we ready for the movie?!” Mac fell onto the couch with the bowel of popcorn duke following behind and sitting her on her lap “i sure am, you girls coming?” “Hold on duke were getting the alcohol” Veronica went to take the bottles but was stopped by her girlfriend “something wrong Heather?” She bites her lip and moves next to her whispering in her ear “we didn’t finish what we started before” 

“We started something?” Veronica said with a smile

heather groaned “Come on they can wait a little longer, let’s go upstairs” 

Heather kissed along the back of her neck making Ronnie groan softly “you really can’t help yourself can you?” Veronica turned around and gently moved heather out of the way but the blonde grabbed her and pulled her back 

She whispered in her ear “I need you” 

Veronica raised her eyebrows and smirked “awe my princess thinks she can get whatever she wants when she wants it, cute but you need to learn how to behave” 

Veronica lifted heather onto the counter “I forget how strong you are sometimes” they came together for a rough kiss and heather immediately grabbed at her hair pulling her in between her legs and closer to her body, Veronica trailed her hands over her legs and rested them on the blondes waist, gripping her there and kissing back harder.

“Hey sex pests, Mac wants to start the movie but can’t because you two think tearing each others clothes off in the kitchen is a better use of your time” the girls jumped at dukes grating voice 

“Duke come on, give us like 5 minutes” heather tried giving duke her signature stare but immediately failed when Veronica put her hand over her mouth shushing her “we’ll be there in a minute duke tell Mac not to worry” 

Duke rolled her eyes but accepted the answer and walked back to the front room heather looked at Veronica “Ronnie please, I’m so wet” “I know, but our friends want to watch a film with us and I think should be gracious hosts, considering we’re in your house” she patted her on the cheek and moved away.

Heather rolled her eyes but moved off of the counter and picked up the beer and turned back to Veronica “don’t be surprised if I leave half way though to go and satisfy myself since you refuse too” Veronica snorted “you know damn well you won’t do anything without me” she walked past and slapped heather’s ass making her jump slightly “bitch” 

They walked into the front room and saw that Mac and duke had covered the couch in pillows and blankets “finally! Did you get lost in your own kitchen?” Duke laughed but heather stared at her “sorry Mac” “it’s okay, come on let’s watch” chandler sat down and pulled the blanket over her and Ronnie “what are we watching again?” “The little mermaid a classic” 

All 4 girls settled in and heather had her legs over Veronica’s lap “are you really comfortable like that?” Chandler smiled “yep” rolling her eyes Ronnie placed her hands on chandler’s thighs drawing circles as they watched the film 

“Why would you give up your life in the ocean swimming all the time and being a princess to become a voiceless nobody on land for a guy?” Heather took a drink of her beer Veronica smiled “I envy the Prince, having a silent partner you could learn a few things babe” she smiled wide at heather and there were ‘oooooohhhhhhhhhs’ from Mac and duke.

Chandler pouted “whatever, you love it when I talk about you” Veronica moved to whisper in her ear “I like hearing you moan more” heather let out a cough and cleared her throat “so bathroom break before we watch the second one guys?” She stood up and walked upstairs before anyone could say anything or object.

“What have you done to our solid Teflon leader?” Mac laughed as she cuddled closer to duke “she’s a softie really, I’ll go and see her, no having sex on my couch while I’m gone” duke flipped her off “no we’ll just do it in the kitchen like you and Heather nearly did before”.

Walking upstairs Veronica saw the bedroom light on and walked into the room seeing heather sat on the edge of the bed “took you long enough” she got up and kissed Ronnie who quickly spun them around so heather was against the wall, having the blonde let out a moan “gotta be quiet babe” Veronica shushed her girlfriend with another kiss and moved down kissing her cheek and her neck sucking marks into her skin “fuck” heather gasped and ran her hands down Veronica’s back, one of Veronica’s hands snaked its way down heather’s body and into her sweatpants, immediately met with a wet patch on her panties “wow you really are wet, is this all for me?” Veronica smirked knowingly as heather started grinding her hips against Veronica’s hand “just fuck me Veronica” heather pulled at Veronica’s back wanting her closer. Veronica obliged and slipped a finger into heather’s heat 

“ooohhh fuck” heather brought Veronica back from her neck and kissed her hard, tongues fighting for dominance as Veronica entered a second finger into heather meeting her hip movements “I’m so close” 

“Guys! Stop fucking we need to watch the mermaid 2!” Macs voice came through the door stopping the girls suddenly “I’m going to kill them both” heather breathed out against Veronica’s hair.

“We’re coming Mac!” Veronica shouted back and kissed her girlfriend on her nose, she reluctantly removed her fingers “well both heather’s have stopped us now, third times the charm” Veronica smiled.

“It’s better be” heather sighed “I’m gonna be a mess otherwise” “like always my love”


	6. long distance lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronicas moving away for college and promises to call heather everyday
> 
> will she do it? maybe

“You’ll promise to call me every night?” “I promise Heather” “also text me every morning to let me know your okay and if your ever feeling sad just know I’ll always listen and in a year I’ll be right there with you” Veronica laughed “you really think you’ll get into Harvard?” “I’m going to ignore that comment about my intelligence and move on” both girls were lay on heather’s bed intertwined as they discussed the upcoming year

Veronica had been accepted into Harvard for their prestigious writing program, heather was thrilled for her but the realisation hit her that this would be the first time they would be apart for a long time, since then they’d spent the whole summer together not that they weren’t going to anyway but Veronica had basically moved into heathers house, heather parents were still not around so it wasn’t too big of a deal but her own parents expressed concern about not seeing her as much as her girlfriend had before she was due to leave but Veronica knew better than to argue with Heather when she wanted something, so here she was. 

“It’s going to be so boring with none of you here” heather spoke into her neck “I’m sure you’ll find something to do, the mythic bitch definitely won’t be bored” heather laughed “yeah I guess, but you better call me” the brunette kissed the top of her head “everyday”.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So how are you settling in?” Heather spoke into the phone “it’s going well, met my new roommate, she’s studying law and we’re getting along well, I told her about you” heather smiled on the other end “what did you say?” “Oh ya know just the main points, she’s a mythic bitch with her own mansion and a sweet Porsche that we may or may not have had sex in”

“Great so I already have a reputation” she laughed and Veronica agreed “yep I’ve been talking you up to everyone so you better get good enough grades to come here” heather laughed “hey! You better believe I’m getting better grades than you” “oooohhh pretty big talk from a girl who didn’t know what the word myriad meant” “I’m hanging up now” Veronica laughed “love you” “love you too”.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“I knew you’d ace the test! My wishes of good luck did the trick” “thank god for your wishes it was a tough fucking test, hey have you heard from the other heathers much?” 

“Yeah Mac and duke are doing well, Mac convinced duke to get two dogs and a cat” Veronica laughed “oh god poor duke, don’t get any ideas we’re not getting a dog” 

Heather chuckled “don’t worry babe no dogs, maybe a snake a bearded dragon or a parrot!” She heard Veronica sigh “so no cats or dogs just strange animals?” “Hell yeah, I’m sure we’ll find a big house in London for all our animals” “I’ll hold you to that baby”  
___________________________________________________________________________

“So how was school? Miss Fleming still being an ass to you?” “No we came to an agreement, I actually show up for lessons and she doesn’t give me any hassle” Veronica rolled her eyes from the other end “so like an actual teacher and student relationship?” “I guess but with the added bonus that it was my idea so it’s even better” they both laughed and heather heard some noise on veronica’s end “oh okay yeah I’m coming, sorry babe I’ve gotta go, we have late classes” “really, isn’t it like 7pm there?” Veronica was quiet for a while then spoke “erm yeah it is, but you know, the work never stops here, ill speak to you more tomorrow I promise” heather nodded “okay I love you” “yep you too bye!” 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

‘She didn’t call yesterday but she’s probably busy, she has had a few exams recently I shouldn’t be worried’ heather was in her English class definitely not listening to whatever miss Fleming was going on about 

“Miss chandler am I keeping you from something more important?” Heather blinked a few times and looked up at her teacher who had made her way over to her desk “no no its fine, sorry miss Fleming” she grumbled

“Good now back to the shakespearian play…..” Heather drifted back off to her thoughts ‘maybe ill try and call her later again’.

——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————— 

“Why won’t she answer?” Heather was turning around in bed as she tried calling Veronica for the 5th time 

‘She’s probably busy’

‘I bet she’s cheating on me’

’NO she’d never do that

‘……would she?’

Heather tried shaking the thoughts from her head “my god heather shut up she’s not cheating on you, get over your insecurities”

She looked at the time, 11pm, she put her phone down and turned the light off to get some sleep 

“I’ll try again tomorrow”

—————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

‘Tap tap’

Heather woke up when she heard some knocking on her window, slowly rising and looking at her phone ‘2am’ 

“what the fuck is going on?” 

Half asleep and not in the mood she reluctantly put her robe on and went to her window where the tapping was still happening

‘Tap tap tap’

She pulled the curtains apart and opened the window looking into the darkness for the source of the noise “I swear to god if this is just some dumbass animal I’m going to be pissed”

She heard laughing “no strange animals just your girlfriend” “Veronica?! What the hell are you doing here?” 

Veronica laughed “freezing my ass off, open the door babe!” Heather nodded and quickly made her way downstairs opening the door to her tall beautiful girlfriend

“I can’t believe you’re really here!” Heather jumped into veronicas arms and both girls stood there for while embracing each other “I’ve really missed you babe but can we go inside?, it’s pretty cold”

Heather laughed and nodded letting go off Ronnie turning back going into the house. Veronica set her suitcase down and turned back to heather who had a sad smile on her face 

“What’s wrong heather?” “You hadn’t called and you weren’t answering my calls” she looked down sadly but Veronica hugged her “oh babe I’m so sorry, I couldn’t call you and ruin the surprise” heather nodded and wiped her eyes before the tears fell “god I feel ridiculous” she choked out “come on I’ll be able to sleep now that your here” 

Heather and Veronica made their way upstairs and heather sat on the bed “I’m gonna take a shower a long flight really makes you feel icky” “yeah I didn’t want to say anything but you stink” heather dramatically held her breath “alright shut up I’m having a shower” she took her coat off and headed for the bathroom before turning back around looking at heather “you wanna join me?” 

Heather’s mouth dropped “er…..I…yeah yeah absolutely” heather jumped from the bed and followed Veronica into the bathroom “that’s my girl” she undid her robe and kissed heather “we’ve got some catching up to do” “damn right we do”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

Both girls lay in bed together, veronica drawing circles on heather’s arm and heather’s head was resting on her chest 

“How long are you staying?” Veronica smiled wide 

“You’ve got me for Christmas and new year” heather kissed Veronica and smiled into the kiss when Veronica pulled her on her lap.

Heather wrapped her arms around Ronnies neck “so does that mean you’ve brought me presents?” Heather smiled and Veronica shook her head “ah so that’s why you love me, presents” heather thought about it “well that and sex” “fair enough” they kissed lazily for a while until veronica yawned 

“You tired babe?” “Mhmm” Veronica brought heather down on the bed and covered them with the blanket “love you heather” “love you Veronica”


	7. Christmas together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so heather is alone for Christmas, Veronica can't have that!, commence operation make heather happy!

You’re really spending Christmas on your own?” Veronica was shocked that heather would be on her own for Christmas, why weren’t her parents taking her away with them? “Yeah but I don’t really care about Christmas too much, I got my Porsche 2 years ago and Christmas has been lacking ever since, I’ll probably just order some takeout and read a book” “but that’s not a good way to spend Christmas, why don’t your parents stay with you?”

Heather scoffed “yeah like they want to spend more time with me than needed, aspen or their daughter?, their already on the plane” Veronica saw hurt in her eyes but knew Heather was trying to hide it “....okay, well what about the other heathers, can’t you go to their houses?” Heather shook her head “no, I feel like I’m intruding, I’ll be pretty happy at home, now come on, we’ve got that test, trust westerburg to have a test on the last fucking day of school” 

the two girls walked off but Veronica still couldn't believe that heather would be spending Christmas on her own, even the demon queen should be with someone on Christmas, well whether she wanted to or not Veronica was gonna make the day, or at least evening special for heather.

* * *

_‘Knock knock’_ heather looked up from her book and frowned, looking at her phone she sighed “finally I ordered my food at like 4, you ain’t getting a tip” she walked up to the door and opened the door to see not her food but Veronica carrying a huge Christmas bag with a huge smile on her face “merry Christmas heather!” “What are you doing here pillowcase?”

Veronica lowered her bag “besides freezing to death, I came because I didn’t like the idea of you spending Christmas alone, so I brought us some things to make the rest of the day special for you” Heather was dumbstruck, did Veronica really show up at her door wanting to spend time with her? Apparently yes, that’s kinda sweet “you are a godamn mess sawyer get in” she ushered the brunette in out of the snow and closed the door “take your coat off before you die of frostbite in my hallway”

Veronica laughed and took her coat off hanging it on the hook on the wall, she turned back to heather “okay now, we have Christmas movies, eggnog and ingredients to make the perfect Christmas cookies!” Veronica was so excited, and it made Heather smile, “what are you smiling at?” “I’ve never seen someone so excited over anything before” she kissed Veronica on her cheek and took the bag from her “so did you bring me any presents?” Veronica snatched the bag back “you’ll have to wait and see now where are your onesies?” Heather frowned “my what?” “Onesies, you know the all in one pj”

Heather laughed “ohh like what children and depressed adults wear?, I don’t have any, just my robes and some pjs for when it’s really cold out” “wow heather, your really a grinch today aren’t you?” She giggled and moved to the larger than it needed to be kitchen putting the bag on the side and pulling out the ingredients and heather saw her shake her head as she pulled out some brandy, "what's with the brandy Sawyer?" Veronica blushed "well I knew you probably wouldn't like normal eggnog so we can turn it into alcoholic eggnog if you wanted"

Heather walked over and grabbed the brandy and eggnog going to get a couple of glasses "now you're speaking my language Ronnie let's get hammered and make cookies!" "hell yeah!" Veronica pulled out the rest of the ingrediants and put the bag in the other room so heather wouldn't peek at her present.

* * *

"cmon you pussy have another one" heather tried shoving the drink down veronica's throat as they waited for their cookies to bake in the oven, both girls were sat on the kitchen counter and heather was on her third glass of the alcoholic eggnog "no heather I'm watching the oven, don't want the cookies to burn" heather nodded in agreement "very smart Sawyer, its a good thing your smart" she lent her head on veronica's shoulder "now, give me my presents" Veronica lent her head onto of heathers "whats the magic word?" "pweazeeeee ronnie" she slurred out making ronnie giggle "the cookies have 5 minutes left, when we pull them out to cool we'll go into your front room and open presents okay?" heather pouted "fine, but they better be amazing presents".

the alarm on oven rang out making Veronica jump down and open the oven the scent of cinnamon spreading through the kitchen. ronnie heard chandler jump down and lean against the counter looking at Veronica "okay presents now" "be patient heather" heather groaned but waited until the brunette had finished everything and finally faced her again "okay, now we can open your presents" heather basically ran towards her front room and sat on the floor with the bag "come on verrooonniiicaaaaaaa" "I'm here heather, god your like a child" she laughed and heather blushed "sue me Veronica let me be excited".

Veronica sat down with heather and pulled a wrapped up package out of the bag and gave it to heather "its nothing big and nothing like your Porsche obviously but I hope you like it anyway" Ronnie looked down but felt heather grab onto her arm "hey, at least you got me something don't be so down" she took the package from Veronica and went about ripping the paper off revealing a leather scrapbook with a few pictures of all the heathers and Veronica, even kurt and ram were on the cover, heather ran her fingers over the cover and opened the book slowly admiring some of the quotes and pictures that adorned the pages. heather was silent, for the first time in years she was speechless, this was so nice, no it was absolutely amazing!, why did Veronica do this for her?.

Veronica was nervous, did she like the gift?, was it not up to her standards? "heather?.....what do you think?" heather sighed and looked up at Veronica with tears in her eyes making Veronica nervous "....are you okay" in a flash heather grabbed Veronica into a hug and held her close, ronnie rubbed up and down her back as she felt heather start to cry into her shoulder "hey heather everything's okay" Veronica meant it, she had no idea what heather was going through but she wanted to help, she wanted to hold up the sky while she rested, she was 17 and her parents didn't give a shit about her for Christs sake! no one should feel like that ever, especially on a holiday like this. 

After a few minutes Veronica felt heather lift her head from her shoulder and wiped her face getting rid of the tears that fell "im sorry about the waterworks, just this is such an amazing gift and I love it and no ones ever cared for me this much, well Mac tries but I always push her away and duke isn't that good at emotion and it would be awkward-" "heather stop your going to give yourself a panic attack" Veronica grabbed hold of heathers hands and pulled her focus to her, she slowed her breathing to match veronicas and smiled at her "god I'm acting like such a pillowcase" veronica slapped her arm "shut up heather, your fine, do you really like the present?" "I fucking love the present Ronnie, did you make it?" Veronica blushed "yeah I did, it didn't take long but I wanted to get you something special because thats what you deserve" 

heather was astounded "I don't treat you the best Ronnie, I'm always insulting you and I pass off my dates that I don't want to go on to you, did I really deserve this?" "believe it or not heather I think your a great person, a little rough around the edges but I think you're pretty nice" they sat in silence for a few minutes still holding each others hands. 

"have you ever made snow angels?" heather asked and Veronica smiled "I loved making snow angels as a child, Martha and I did them all the time" she smiled at the memory "we also had snowball fights because who doesn't love snowball fights?"

"my mom and I used to make snow angels all the time but then obviously I got older and she wasn't as interested in that as she was going away and acting all important" heather looked down at their intertwined hands absentmindedly but Veronica jumped up an pulled heather with her "what are you doing?" _"_ _we're_ going to go outside right now, make snow angels and have a snowball fight, deal?" heather opened her mouth in shock but nodded "sure, but first let me do this" Veronica was confused until she felt heather's lips on her own, a kiss that was over way too quickly for veronica's liking "thats for the incredible present, I'll go and out some warmer clothes on, don't start the snow angels without me" she let go of Ronnie's hands and smirked as Veronica was lost for words. 

* * *

"mines so much better than yours!" "well yea because you've had practice I'm a slightly new beginner" heather crossed her arms and Veronica rolled her eyes but hugged heather "poor baby, I'm sure you'll get over it" "only if I can kiss you again" they kissed and heather relaxed in her arms reluctantly pulling away she pursed her lips "so how about we go back inside and make out in front of the fireplace like they do in the movies" Veronica thought about it and smiled at how good that sounded but she resisted "nope!, we need to have a snowball fight and I'm gonna warn you, I can get very competitive" "I'm sure you can be, but I want my make out session so your gonna lose very quickly!" they both ran behind some trees and gathered up some snow ready to throw at each other.

This was turning out to be heather's best Christmas ever, just her and Veronica, eating homemade cookies, alcoholic eggnog and she was pretty sure Veronica was her girlfriend now. The best Christmas ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes I know its Boxing Day but a late one shot is better than no fic 
> 
> also, find me a girl that likes making scrapbooks and having snow ball fights and making snow angels


	8. "we'll be right over! you won't be sad for long!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Mac are feeling sad? Like hell chandler and duke will let them feel like that!

“I hate this” chandler groaned as she threw her book on the floor making duke roll her eyes “I wish Veronica was here, she’d reward me with kisses whenever I got something correct”

Duke raised her eyebrows at heather “there is no way in hell I’m kissing you, I’d rather throw myself off a cliff”

“Pfft, you’d be honoured if I let you kiss me” heather pushed duke’s shoulder and lay down on her bed “where’s Mac anyway?”

“Macki’s at cheer practice, I’d go and watch to support her and yet I’m here with you” duke lay down on the bed too as she closed her book finishing most of the chemistry questions

“So do you go to these cheer practices to support your girlfriend or to perv on her in her cheer outfit?”“Is your mind always in the gutter heather, is sawyer not doing her job of satisfying you?” She chuckled to herself and heather scoffed“actually she’s doing her job just fine thats why I’m in a good mood” she smirked and duke rolled her eyes

“So where is Veronica?, hanging out with her loser friends?”

“No she’s at home, apparently her parents don’t appreciate me there all the time because I distract their daughter too much which is bullshit, if anything I’m helping her improve her grades with orgasms as a reward”

Duke gasped “tell me you didn’t say that to her parents?”

“Why do you think I’m here studying with you?, they said I needed a cold shower”

“Isn’t that what guys do to flaccid themselves?”

Heather nodded “yep, I resisted the urge to laugh, I should’ve told them if I was a guy I’d have the biggest dick in ohio and Veronica would be so lucky” Duke rolled her eyes “sure you would chandler are you sure you aren’t getting dick size and ego mixed up?” 

“Are you calling me egotistical?”

“Absolutely! Well done heather that was such a big word for you”

“Fuck off” chandler grumbled and refused to look at dukes smug shit-eating grin

* * *

“So is it weird that we basically lied to our girlfriends about what we were doing today? Because I feel awful about lying to duke” heather Mac was sat on veronica’a bed flipping through a magazine while Veronica worked on her homework

“Technically I didn’t lie to heather, mom kicked her out while I’m studying because heather told her that when I get something right she rewards me with an orgasm”

Mac gasped “she really has no filter does she?” Veronica shook her head “no, but honestly it did help me study better when I liked the reward so much” they both giggled and Veronica closed her book sighing.

“Whats really wrong Mac?” Veronica turned from her desk and faced the small blonde “did duke do something?, do you need chandler to tell her to shut up again?”

Heather put the magazine down and moved to the edge of the bed “I’m just feeling down, it happens every now and then so I just take some time on my own, but then I remembered you saying you feel down too sometimes and I thought we could be sad together”

“Thats kinda adorable but also very sad” she stood up and sat next to Mac “come here sunshine” Mac gave a sad smile and hugged Veronica tight. They sat like this for a while until Veronica spoke up again “if we’re going to sit here and cuddle maybe we should call our girlfriends over before they get jealous”

She heard Mac giggle and smile “there she is, our sunshine, I’ll call heather and see if heathers around”

* * *

_“Well hello my darling Veronica, missing my talented fingers already?”_

Duke made gagging noises from next to chandler and the blonde mouthed ‘shut up heather’

_“Your not subtle are you chan?, is duke with you?”_

Chandler frowned _“she might be, why?”_

_“Macs here and we’re both feeling a bit down so-“_

_“What do you mean your both sad?!, we’ll be right over! You won’t be sad for long! If you start crying I swear to god everyone will pay for it”_

* * *

“Duke get your ass in gear we have girlfriends to make happy!”

Heather jumped off the bed and shot out of the room leaving a very confused duke sat on her bed

“Heather I won’t say it again!, you don’t get down here and I’ll steal your girlfriend!”

This made duke jump up and follow chandler downstairs “like fuck you will!” 

* * *

"You mean to tell me you didn't bring your jeep?" 

"Oh like your any better, why don't you have any gas in your car?"

the two heathers were stood outside in the rain wondering how they were going to get to veronica's house 

"its not that far heather we could just walk, I walked here" chandler looked at duke like she'd grown two heads 

"are you actually serious? You expect me to walk in the pouring rain?" duke rolled her eyes "do you want to go and make your girlfriend happy or not?"

Heather grumbled and kicked a stone under her foot "I guess, but im going to complain the whole time" "I wouldn't expect anything less"

* * *

"my shoes are fucking ruined"

"No one told you to run through that puddle" "I told you I didn't see it!"

duke suppressed a laugh as she watched the blonde stomp around in squelchy shoes

"so why aren't we going through the door again?"

"because Ronnie's parents are still here and I don't think they've forgiven me yet, plus its romantic to go through the window"

duke nodded "sure, can we just hurry up this rains starting to go through to my skin"

both heathers helped each other climb the tree next to veronica's window careful not to slip due to the rain, finally reaching the window duke knocked on the window surprising the two girls inside "heather!" Mac moved to the window and opened it quickly letting the two soaked girls fall in.

Veronica laughed as her girlfriend got off of duke and started taking her shoes off revealing very wet socks "my favourite socks are ruined!, Veronica you better appreciate me being here"

"Awh my poor baby come here" she opened her arms and heather immediately sank into her warm embrace 

Mac hugged duke after she got off the floor and sniffled into her neck "I'm sorry heather" duke stopped her before she could continue "no heather you have nothing to feel bad about, I'm sorry I didn't know you were down, lets just agree to always talk about our feelings more okay?" she gave Mac a kiss making the blonde smile "okay I promise, I love you" "I love you too my sunshine"

They looked over to see the other two making out against veronica's desk and duke shook her head "in case you two haven't noticed we're still here you know"

Veronica pulled away from heather blushing slightly and heather groaned "you two don't have to stay" Veronica smacked her arm "don't be rude heather, duke I've got some spare robes if you and heather want to get out of those wet clothes" she looked back at chandler "I'm guessing her majesty would like a shower and for her robe to be laid out on a heated mattress?" 

heather narrowed her eyes at Veronica "I would make a remark but I'm definitely having a shower, if you really wanted to make me feel special you could join me and wash my hair" she winked and Veronica laughed, they heard a cough from duke "maybe you really do need that cold shower that Ronnie's parents wanted you to take" 

Veronica rolled her eyes and pushed heather away "alright you two, go and change, heather I'm not showing with you, but if you behave maybe we can cuddle when you come out" 

chandler nodded "I'll take what I can get"

* * *

Around 10 minutes later both heathers had changed into the spare robes and were cuddled up with their girlfriends on veronica's bed "so who's life do duke and I have to ruin to put smiles back on both of your faces?"

Veronica placed a kiss on heather's neck "calm down baby, no one made us sad, it just happens but you two being here makes everything better" duke nodded into mac's neck "so it was kurt or ram? Shame, I think they could use taking down a peg or two" this made everyone laugh and the two heathers relax in their girlfriends arms finally all content and happy. 

Veronica's parents may have something to say about heather back in their house but they'd deal with that when they came in. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of some short chansaw one shots, I hope you’ll like them, they’ll be updated whoever I can be bothered. I’m still working on my AUs but sometimes I think of things that I think would be cuter as one shots so here is this first one 🤩


End file.
